Ambush in Harlem
: "You don't understand, man! This is the only way I can keep things together! The only way to keep food on the table!" : ― Big Pie The Ambush in Harlem was a mission undertaken by Black Panther, Nakia, and Falcon in order to prevent local gangster Big Pie and his crew from illegally selling weapons provided by Ulysses Klaue. Background , Okoye, Shuri, and T'Challa in the Wakanda Outreach Centre in New York]] In the late hours of the afternoon, T'Challa arrived at Wakanda's new outreach centre in New York City, accompanied by Shuri, Nakia, and Okoye. Shortly after their arrival, T'Challa was contacted by his fellow Avenger Sam Wilson, who informed him that there will be a deal taking place in Harlem that night being instigated by a familiar individual. T'Challa gave thanks to Sam for the tip and arranges to meet him later that evening. , Nakia, and Sam Wilson prepare for their mission]] T'Challa and the representatives of Wakanda met Sam Wilson at the Shawarma Palace near Avengers Tower, Sam greeted them and invited them to sit with him. Once the Palace was cleared out, Sam revealed a file he retrieved from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s old archives that were being kept at the Avengers Compound, which revealed that Klaue was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted. With Klaue one of the presumed to have been revived on accident through the use of the Stark Gauntlet, T'Challa declared him Wakanda's suspect at large and invited Wilson to join him in stopping his first plan of action in Harlem. Okoye and Shuri then returned to the embassy. Ambush in Harlem raids Big Pie's safehouse]] Later that night at Sunset Apartments in Harlem, Big Pie and his crew were getting ready to leave to retrieve a shipment of weapons sent by Ulysses Klaue in order for them to sell on the black market. While Big Pie spoke to his crew about the plan, Black Panther raided the apartment and took out other members of the crew. Panicking, Big Pie orders his crew to follow and open fire on T'Challa, but the bullets bounced off of the vibranium weave. takes Nakia hostage]] Falcon and Nakia made their timely arrival and Falcon managed to disarm the last man standing, knocking him down in the process. The trio embrace, believing they had completed the mission and were about to search the apartment for more weapons but Big Pie entered the room and took Nakia hostage, threatening her life if either Black Panther or Falcon made a move. In an attempt to reason with Big Pie, T'Challa removed his mask and tried to talk him into letting Nakia go and come quietly. Big Pie refused and explained his personal issues to the Wakandan king. He revealed that people like him live in poverty struck areas of New York and that they turn to crime, despite the possibility of popping up on Luke Cage's radar, in order to provide for themselves and the rest of their family. Meanwhile, the New York City Police Department and SWAT arrived at the scene. T'Challa takes a step forward, trying to explain that he believed him and is confident that his presence at the United Nations the next day will help change it all. Big Pie refused to believe him and is about to take Nakia's life before he was shot with a sniper rifle by a SWAT member on the roof of the Apollo Theatre. With the death of Big Pie and the prevention of Klaue's campaign going any further, T'Challa puts back on his mask and fled the scene, followed by Falcon and Nakia. With the SWAT on their back temporarily, the three manage to take hiding near Harlem's Paradise and evade capture. Aftermath Following their escape, Big Pie's body was taken to the local morgue and his men were arrested for illegally carrying weapons, as well as involvement in the dealing of both arms and drugs. The next morning, T'Challa and Shuri attend a United Nations meeting at the UN Headquarters in New York. Category:Events